Hidden Treasures
by muchbeddled
Summary: Guy of Gisbourne discovers a box in Locksley Manor, containing Robin's childhood/pre crusade mementoes, including love letters from Marian.  Backstory for each item in box will be explored. Set Season One-between Episode 6 & Episode 7.
1. Chapter 1

Locksley, 1192

Sir Guy of Gisbourne stormed into his room in Locksley Manor, furious that Hood had evaded capture once again. How did the outlaw continue to best him? Guy bellowed in rage, and stomped his foot upon the floor.

Damn! The force of his kick had loosened the floorboard, and now he would have to get one of the servants to repair it. He lifted the board with the toe of his boot, then dropped it in amazement.

Something was hidden under the floorboard. Guy dropped to his knees and carefully removed the board. He found himself staring at a small wooden casket, intricately carved with the Locksley family symbol…that same symbol carved in his home's mantle pieces… the same symbol used by Hood and his gang on their outlaw tags.

Guy took a deep, slow breath before placing his hands on the casket and lifting it carefully from its hiding place. Gisbourne felt certain that this case had been hidden here by Hood himself years ago. A chill went through him as he realized he was holding Hood's secrets right in his very hands. He stroked the carvings on the box with his fingertips, relishing the sensation of uncovering something Hood had wanted hidden away. His mouth was dry and his palms were sweaty as he opened the mysterious box.

_Locksley, eighteen years prior_

_Six-year-old Robin of Locksley sat high in the branches of a tree, trying hard not to cry. His best friend Much, the Miller's son, stood at the base of the tree, shuffling his feet, quiet for once, not knowing how to comfort his friend. _

_It had been nearly a week since Robin had lost his mother. She was buried under the ground in the churchyard, beside the stillborn body of what was to have been his baby brother._

_Robin missed his mother more and more as each day passed. She wasn't here anymore to hold him on her lap, or brush his hair from his eyes, or tell him stories, or kiss him gooodnight. He missed her voice and her gentle touch. But he wouldn't…he wouldn't cry!_

_Robin wiped away the tears that wouldn't be stopped as he saw the village carpenter, Dan Scarlet, approach his hiding spot in the tree. _

"_Good day, Master Robin," greeted Dan warmly._

_Robin climbed down from his perch. He had wanted to be alone, but he had already been taught to be courteous and available to his father's villagers._

"_I am glad I found you," Dan continued. "I would like you to be one of the first to meet my new born son! "_

"_Your son?" asked Much._

"_Your goodwife Jane has delivered you a son?" asked Robin._

"_That's right, she has. A fine, strong boy, by the looks of him. I'd like you boys to come meet him. As he grows, I'd like you to show him all the best streams to fish in, the best hills to roll down, and the best trees to climb. And, in honor of this special occasion, I have a gift for you, Master Robin."_

"_It is I who should be presenting you with a gift," Robin said, continuing to sniffle, in spite of his efforts to conquer his tears._

"_The Good Lord has given me my gift this day! Will you come now, and meet my son?" Dan's voice was full of pride._

_The boys accompanied Dan toward his cottage. As they passed the Manor, Robin excused himself and ran inside. He climbed the stairs, and quietly entered his mother's sitting room._

_Robin choked back a sob when he saw her chair still placed by her embroidery frame. Baskets placed nearby held skeins of colorful thread, pieces of cloth, scissors, and needles of various sizes. Robin reached into one basket and pulled out what he was looking for. He clutched a small bonnet in his fist, and ran back outdoors to join Dan Scarlet and Much. _

_Entering the Scarlet cottage, they beheld Jane sitting up in bed, holding a tiny bundle in her strong arms. _

"_I've brought Master Robin to meet our son," said Dan beaming._

_Jane smiled at the boys and beckoned them to climb right up beside her on the bed. Poor little one, to lose his lovely mother so suddenly! Death was a familiar visitor to them all, but that still didn't make it any easier to bear. She held out her beautiful new son for the boys to see, and watched as one brown and one blond head bent over him. _

"_Congratulations," said Robin._

"_Congrad-lations," echoed Much._

"_Thank you," smiled Jane. "We're going to call him 'William.'"_

"_A King's name!" said Robin. _

"_A King's name!" echoed Much._

_Dan and Jane were pleased to see Master Robin's face lose its woebegone expression. He seemed to relax, and take a real interest in their child. Jane was touched when he snuggled right up beside her. She realized how greatly he must miss his mother's touch._

"_Would you like to hold him?" Jane asked._

"_May I?" asked Robin._

"_May I?" echoed Much._

_She carefully deposited the baby into Robin's outstretched arms. William cooed, and Robin exclaimed, "He likes me!"_

"_He likes me!" echoed Much._

"_Much," Robin complained, "stop saying everything I say!"_

"_Sorry!" Much apologized._

_As Robin handed the baby back to its mother, he said, "I have a present for him." He handed Dan the baby's bonnet, made from expensive cloth and exquisitely embroidered. It was the bonnet for a Lord's child, and was completely unsuitable for a carpenter's son. Dan exchanged a look with his wife. Her eyes warned him to be careful and not hurt the boy by rejecting his gift. It had obviously been made by Lady Locksley for her expected child._

"_Thank you very much, Master Robin," said Dan._

"_Thank you, Robin," said Much._

"_I-it was supposed to be my brother's," Robin said haltingly._

"_We are honored," Jane stated. "We don't want to presume, but we would like you to consider our lad a brother to you, if you would like."_

"_I would like!" said Robin._

"_Me, too!" said Much, proud that he did not echo his friend's words._

"_It's settled, then!" said Dan, happily. "And now, our family would like to give you something. While my wife was…busy…I needed something to occupy me…to keep my mind and hands busy. I thought of you, Master Robin, and I made you something I hope you will like." He went to a table and picked up a small wooden box, carved with the Locksley family symbol that only he knew exactly how to carve._

"_It's a box for you to keep your treasures in."_

"_Treasures?" asked Robin._

"_Treasures?" asked Much._

"_Aye! Anything really special to you. Whatever means most to you in your life, I hope you will store in this box."_

_As Robin looked at the box in his hands, Baby William began to fuss._

"_If you will excuse me, I believe the babe needs to be fed," said Jane._

"_Of course," said Robin. "Come on, Much, we need to go! Thank you for showing us your baby. He's really something! And thank you for my box! I will treasure it."_

_The boys ran from the cottage. As they were climbing over a fence, they were stopped by __Much's father. "Where have you been? You were supposed to help me grind the wheat. Get home and get to work!" _

"_I ordered him to stay with me, sir," Robin lied, trying to protect his friend._

"_Very well, Master Robin, but there is work to be done. Much needs to do his share."_

"_Goodbye, Robin," said Much sadly._

_Robin ran into the Manor, up the stairs, and into his parent's room. He took a deep breath and steeled himself to be strong as he opened his mother's jewelry case. He found one of her rings, the one which had been her favorite, and dropped it into his box._

Locksley. 1192

Guy of Gisbourne dug his fingers through the items in the box he had discovered. There didn't seem to be anything of value here...just pieces of junk. At last, he spotted a ring. He lifted it from the box and peered at it carefully. "Yes," he said, satisfied. "This will do nicely." He sneered as he pictured it displayed on Lady Marian's lovely hand. He reached his fingers back into the box, to see what else he might find.


	2. Chapter 2

Locksley, 1192

"Damn!" roared Guy of Gisbourne, as pain seared his hand. He had just nicked his finger on an arrowhead as he rifled through the box he had discovered hidden beneath a floorboard in Locksley Manor.

"Hood!" he cried. He pictured Hood's smug face smirking at him…laughing at him…as if the outlaw had deliberately placed an old rusty arrowhead in the box just to taunt him. What kind of loser would save an old arrowhead, anyway? It must have some significance. Hood's first kill, perhaps? Animal…or human?

_Locksley, 12 years prior_

_Twelve-year-old Robin of Locksley paced and heaved impatient sighs as he watched the May Day archery competition. His best friends, Marian of Knighton and Much the Miller's son, sat cross legged on the grass nearby. _

"_You are a much better shot than any of them," Marian told Robin._

"_Of course he is, but what good does it do to get all upset?" Much asked. "Let's just sit back and enjoy the competition, and before you know it, it will be time for the feast!"_

"_I don't want to be in the archery competition," Robin muttered quietly, as if to convince himself._

"_Yes, you do," said Marian._

"_You're right," agreed Robin. "I do."_

"_So, why don't you compete?" Marian asked._

"_They won't let me. They say I'm too young."_

"_He IS too young, Marian," said Much. "Stop trying to egg him on! He's bad enough without you encouraging him!"_

_She ignored Much. "You need to compete, Robin. Just tell them you don't care how old they say you have to be. Just go up there and win!"_

_Robin's eyes lit up, and he smiled gratefully. Marian was right! The only thing holding him back was the fact that this was his village, and he wanted to be a fair and just Lord. If the rules stated you had to be at least eighteen to compete, then he didn't want to use his position to force his own way. But this was ridiculous! He was so much better than any of the archers! He could beat them with his eyes closed! _

"_Now, Robin," Much began, "don't listen to her. The way you two goad each other on is beyond me! Now, what we all need to do is just sit back, relax, and we can all enjoy this-" But Robin was already striding towards the row of contestants._

"_I ask to be allowed to compete in the archery contest!" Robin announced. _

_The archers paused, and everyone focused their attention on Robin of Locksley._

_"The men have told me I'm too young, but I have a proposal. Why don't we let the Queen of the May decide?"_

_He ran to the flower-decked throne of the maiden who had been crowned earlier in the day. Throwing himself on one knee before her, he appealed, "Your Loveliness," (and he was delighted to hear her giggle), "grant me the honor to compete. Let me show you what I can do with the bow."_

_The May Queen was enjoying the attention of the crowd. Lord Locksley was such a good looking boy, and he was always so kind, making sure everyone was fed and cared for, that she wouldn't think to refuse his request._

"_You may shoot!" she decided, and Robin happily took his place among the archers._

_After all the arrows had been shot, Robin was declared the winner, having astonished everyone by hitting a perfect bullseye. Well, everyone except for Marian and Much, who were regular witnesses to his archery practice sessions._

"_I knew he would win! I knew it!" shouted Much, jumping up and down with excitement._

_Marian was proud of Robin as well. "See?" she told Much. "Just because we're young, doesn't mean we can't do great things!"_

_They stayed up most of the night playing games with the village children, until Marian fell asleep, curled up in her cloak on the grass, her head on Robin's lap._

_When it was nearly dawn, and all was quiet, Robin proudly retrieved his arrow from the target, removed its head, and dropped it in his box._

Locksley, 1192

Gisbourne's finger was bleeding from the arrowhead's nick. Spying a rag in the box, he seized it and wrapped it tightly around his wound to stop the bleeding. He wondered why even a loser like Hood would save such an ugly rag...


	3. Chapter 3

**Locksley, 1192**

Sir Guy of Gisbourne unwrapped the rag he had wound around his finger to stop it from bleeding. He stretched the fabric open, curious to see what could be so special that anyone, even someone as unpredictable and unstable as Hood, would choose to keep hidden in such a fine casket as the one he had found.

Gisbourne sneered in disgust as he viewed the cloth. This was a sample of someone's embroidery, and it was pathetic. It must have been stitched in the dark by a young child, it was so bad. The stitches were large and uneven. There were large knots throughout, and even a drop or two of dried blood which mingled with Gisbourne's fresh blood from his wound.

"Pathetic," sneered Gisbourne, as he tossed the rag into the fire burning in his room.

_**Locksley, six years prior**_

"_Robin, give it back! Give it to me now!"_

_Marian was standing on her toes, stretching to reach the piece of embroidery she had been working on before Robin of Locksley had snatched it from her hands and held it high above their heads._

"_I'll only give it back if you promise to let me keep it when it's finished."_

"_Why do you want it? So you can laugh at it and mock my lack of womanly skills?"_

_Robin gave her his most devilish grin. "You are not lacking in 'womanly skills.' I happen to know that firsthand." He seized her around her waist and tried to kiss her, but Marian was annoyed and jabbed his arm with her embroidery needle._

"_Ow! Why did you do that?"_

"_Robin, you're not treating me with respect!"_

"_I respect you, Marian! I'm only trying to have some fun. You do remember what 'fun' is, don't you?"_

"_Grow up."_

_Robin released her and handed her the cloth. "Here," he said unhappily, "have fun with that."_

_Marian tossed her head, sank upon a seat, and returned to her sewing. Because she was so irritated with him, her stitches were even more irregular than usual. Robin leaned back against a wooden pillar in Knighton Hall, arms folded across his chest. His face was a study in confused annoyance as he watched her sew._

"_Marian," he began, "if you put that away and come with me, I'll teach you how to shoot two arrows at the same time."_

"_Why? So you can put your arms around me and get me in trouble with my father again for kissing my neck too hard? Isn't that what happened the last time you offered to improve my marksmanship?"_

_Robin chuckled. "That," he said smugly, "was unavoidable. Your neck was impossible to resist."_

"_You're the one who should have had to listen to his lectures! I'm the one who bore the shame of being compared to a tavern wench!"_

_Robin looked ashamed. "Marian, I'm sorry. Is that what this is about?"_

"_This is about you pestering me when I want to work on something you yourself told me years ago was important. But now, when I try to work on it, you get jealous of my attention being focused on something other than your fascinating self, and try to take it away from me." _

"_Fine," he said, taking a seat across from her. "You work away. I'll sit here patiently and wait."_

_There was an awkward pause while Marian stitched and Robin gazed out the window. _

_At last he said, "Marian, I really meant it when I said I was sorry. You know I didn't mean to …to get so carried away. It won't happen again, I swear. Forgive me?"_

_Marian jabbed the needle in and out of the cloth with unnecessary force. It wouldn't happen again? She didn't want it to happen again, yet she didn't want it to not happen again. She was so frustrated and confused. She yanked the needle too hard, and the thread snapped. _

"_Now look what you've made me do!" _

_She threw the cloth to the floor and burst into angry tears. Robin was on his knees beside her in an instant._

"_Hey...hey," he said softly, "it's alright. Shhh. It's fine."_

"_It isn't fine! I'll never be a fine lady! I'm nothing but a trollop!"_

_Robin was shocked at her words and her tone. Marian…a trollop? She was still a virgin, with the sweetest, purest heart and mind of anyone he'd ever met. _

"_Marian," he pleaded,"you are already the finest lady I've ever known. It's my fault you feel this way! I'm sorry…I'm so very, very sorry!"_

_Lately, their relationship had been growing more and more passionate. Much was recovering from a fever, leaving them plenty of time alone together, and they were beginning to act upon their desires. They were deeply in love and betrothed to be married. _

_Marian smiled at him through her tears. "It's my fault, too. I should tell you, 'No' more often." _

"_You should," Robin grinned, "but where would be the fun in that?"_

_Marian sighed and stared at him hard. Why did he always have to resort to jokes? Just when she thought he was sincerely opening up to her, he would retreat behind his flippant charms. He had never once told her," I love you." They shared a deep emotional bond and she knew he loved her…that he had always loved her. But he never said the words, and she longed to hear them. It was almost as if he were afraid to say them…he, who didn't appear to be afraid of anything. The more physical they became, the less he felt the need to talk, and the more she needed to hear him speak._

"_Well," she said, "we're both going to need to calm down."_

"_I can do it, if you promise to stop being so beautiful, and to stop smelling so heavenly. And," he added with amusement, "it wouldn't hurt for you to carry around that needle."_

_She blinked away her last remaining tears, and he wiped them gently with the embroidered cloth. He was staring at her with that adoring look he so often gave her, and she felt the look would have to do for now. _

"_Marian," he said carefully, "would you mind if I really did keep this?"_

"_Whatever for? It's horrible, Robin."_

_He laughed. "Yes, it is. But, I think it will help me remember. It's a long time till our wedding, you know."_

"_You're not serious."_

"_I am," he said, embarrassed. "It will help, Marian."_

_Marian couldn't understand. She wondered what he was up to now._

"_I suppose you may keep it, though I can't see what good it will do."_

_Robin knew it would remind him of her tear-filled eyes, and her angry and unjust words against herself. _

_He folded it lovingly, and then looked back at her with his brightest smile. _

"_But once we've said our 'I do's,' you'd better look out!" _

**Locksley, 1192**

Gisbourne was disappointed. This box of Hood's didn't contain anything worth saving. Other than the ring, there was nothing but worthless junk. He hadn't learned any of Hood's secrets. But what was this? At last! Gisbourne picked up a roll of parchment, tied with a green ribbon.

Untying it, he found there were several letters here, all addressed to Hood. He gasped when he saw whom they were from! Each and every letter was signed simply, "Your Marian."


	4. Chapter 4

**Locksley, 1192**

Gisbourne's hands shook as he held the letters. At last!

He'd often wondered about the Lady Marian's former relationship with Hood. He knew they had once been betrothed, and that it had ended when Hood chose to foolishly go off and fight in the Crusades. But what kind of betrothal had it been? A formal arranged match with no feelings? Or something else?

Hood's letters from Marian would tell Gisbourne everything he so desperately wanted to know.

The letters were undated, so Gisbourne had no way of knowing when they had been written. He assumed one letter was older than the others, judging from its large, round, childish script. He read it first.

"_Robin,_

_I miss you, maybe even more than a little. I still cannot believe we are betrothed, and I wonder why my lord father tried to hide it from us. I am very very angry at him for this. To think that I had to waste my time with Lord Louthborough! You cannot even imagine how bored I was!_

_I hope you are very busy with your knight's training, and I hope that Lady Catherine is leaving you alone. Why can't she get her own husband and leave mine be? Except you are not my husband yet, but it is lovely to pretend you are. And when we are married, I will come to London with you and she will be sorry she ever looked at you. When you come home, please teach me what you've learned about fighting so I can practice it on her._

_I am looking up at the stars every evening as you said, and I send you a kiss for every star I see. You must be quite covered by my kisses now, and I hope it gives you pleasure._

_I have visited your village for you and am happy to let you know that Will Scarlet is all better and there have been no more outbreaks of scarlet fever. If I helped at all, I am so glad. Old Elspeth talked my ear off about her mouse problem, and Kate pushed me in the mud, so I punched her. Sorry! I know I'm supposed to help you care for your villagers, but that horrible girl had no reason. If that is her way of congratulating us on our betrothal, then she deserved to be punched. _

_Tell Much hello for me, and come home as soon as you are able. The forest is bursting with green and it misses you as much as I do. _

_Your Marian" _

Gisbourne huffed. That did not sound at all like the elegant Lady Marian he knew. He doubted she had written that letter at all. She couldn't have!

He leafed through the rest of the letters, and chose another one to read.

"_My dearest Robin,_

_Watching you ride away this morning has cast me into the foulest of tempers, so that I am entirely unfit for human society. I actually snapped at Sarah when she came to assist me, but I was immediately sorry and she forgave me. But I miss you more than I can say, and __feel I shall be out of sorts until you hold me in your arms once again. Your arms are the only place in the world I long to be._

_I am so glad you want us always to be together when I am Lady Locksley, and I wish I had the title now so that I could come with you to London for King Richard's coronation. Of course, there are other secret reasons I wish I held the title, and not a one concerns your property, but all concern your dear self. Shall I tell you what they are? Well, I can only name a few, such as your fierce dreamer's soul, your honor and courage, the way you look when you shoot, the way you look when you don't, your eyes, your chin, your hair, the muscles on your body, the modulations in your voice, the way you always think of others yet are so infuriatingly full of yourself, the way your kisses make me feel, and even the gaps in your teeth! There! You hate it that I said that! But it is "For better or for worse" and something has to be "for worse." Still, your smile wouldn't be the same if your teeth were perfect, and you wouldn't be half so handsome! But I do hope our children have my teeth! _

_Waiting for our marriage seems so hard, especially at night. __Won't it be wonderful when there are no more goodbyes, but only goodnights and good mornings? I know we will be very happy together, even when we engage in our weekly arguments, for you seem to enjoy those as much as I do! Though I don't see how you should, as you always lose. Sometimes I think you lose on purpose just to end the argument to hasten the making up. And, if that is the case, then you are not as big a fool as you look, Handsome, for the making up part has been remarkably sweet, of late. If I had you here with me now, I would start an argument, just so I could spend the next few hours making up with you. _

_My father is urging me to snuff out the candle and go to bed, so I must bid you farewell. Dream of me, as I will dream of your lips and the curls at the nape of your neck._

_Your Marian"_

Gisbourne stared at the writing on the parchment without blinking. He was stunned, and couldn't feel anything. After a time, he felt his emotions return like a tidal wave. He crushed the letter in his fist, threw back his head, and roared in dismay.

Was this warm, suggestive letter truly the work of the distant and proper Lady Marian? She had clearly wanted Hood the way Gisbourne wanted her to want him! Damn Hood! Damn him to hell!

Gisbourne stopped his cursing as a thought struck him. What was it he always said when he attempted to seduce a woman? Oh, yes…he always told them he had "another side he could not show." It was surprising how quickly they fell for that line. And now, he discovered that line was actually true, regarding the Lady Marian. She clearly had another side she did not show, a warm, passionate side.

A slow smile stretched across Gisbourne's lips. Hood had tossed her aside when he had chosen war over her, and she had not forgiven him. Gisbourne felt his passion for her well up within him. He had Locksley now, the Manor and the title and the village. He would have the woman as well. One day soon, all that passion she was hiding would be turned loose on him. It would be doubly sweet, for Hood would see it, and know in his heart just what Gisbourne had won.


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh, no," Marian thought. "What does he want now?"

Sir Guy of Gisbourne, astride his black horse, was approaching Knighton Hall, and Marian was distinctly annoyed. She had been out late last night, disguised as the Nightwatchman, delivering food parcels to the hungry in Clun. She had risen early to attend Mass with her father, and now, she was hoping to catch a brief nap before preparing to attend the Council of Nobles this afternoon. Her father had already preceded her to Nottingham, and her home was virtually deserted. And now, here was Gisbourne, no doubt bearing gifts, along with his menacing presence.

"Sir Guy," Marian smiled graciously. "To what do I owe the honor?"

"Come to accompany you to the Council of Nobles," he said, in his deep, breathy voice.

"Is it time to go already?" Marian asked. "I thought I had a good two hours before I needed to leave."

"A lot can transpire in two hours," Gisbourne replied.

"Yes," Marian silently wished, "such as you leaving and me getting my well deserved nap." But she knew she wouldn't be getting any rest today.

She followed Gisbourne into her home, perturbed by his rudeness in walking in before her. For a knight and a noble, he had the worst, most socially backward manners she had ever witnessed. His family's lands had been stripped from them, due to his father's grave mismanagement, but his heritage was lofty, and she would have expected him to have been taught better manners.

Once inside, he turned and looked at her. No, "looked" didn't describe what his face conveyed. The look he gave Marian was definitely a leer. Before she could decide what to say, he changed his expression to something more appropriate.

"I have a gift for you," he said. He took out a small box and set it on the table in front of her.

Of course he had a gift. He always brought her gifts. She didn't want his gifts, knowing that they came with expectations of something he wanted in return. Not only that, but she didn't share his taste. Everything he had brought her in the past had been, well, to be fair, as ugly as her shorn off hair.

She had no interest in him or in the box he placed on her table.

"You should open that," he said.

She hated him telling her what she should do, but she had little choice. If she humored him, perhaps he would go away. She certainly didn't wish to anger him. She had witnessed him plunge his sword into too many people. She knew she would never share their fate, but she still did not trust him to behave like a civilized knight.

She put on her half smile, and opened the box. She gasped when she saw what the box contained.

It was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. She could tell it was very valuable, but she knew she could never accept it.

"Do you like it?" Gisbourne asked.

"It's beautiful," Marian replied, "but really, Sir Guy, I cannot accept it."

"It's meant to indicate friendship," he said. "Friendship, at least for the time being. You must accept it."

Marian sighed. "Really, Sir Guy…."

Before she knew it, he had lifted her right hand and was trying to slip the ring on her finger. She almost laughed aloud when they discovered that the ring was too small. It got stuck at her knuckle, and wouldn't budge.

"There," said Marian, "you see, I cannot accept it, even though I truly want to. My finger is just too big."

Gisbourne's face displayed his anger. He hadn't thought that the ring wouldn't fit! This was Hood's fault!

"Well," he said, not ready to admit defeat, "you can wear it on your smallest finger, or on a chain around your neck. But you must accept it!"

He had raised his voice, and Marian had had enough. She wished she could tell him what she thought of him, and that he had some nerve, coming into her home when he wasn't wanted and trying to bully her.

"You may leave it on the table on your way out, Sir Guy," she said, bravely.

Gisbourne dropped the ring onto her table, sneered in her face, and said, "I will see you at the Council of Nobles. Wear the ring." And then, he strode out her door.

When he had gone, Marian found herself shaking. She was angry at herself for being so affected. There was nothing to be frightened of. If she had been dressed as the Nightwatchman, she wouldn't have been afraid. But in her own clothes, as herself, she felt exposed and vulnerable.

Marian left her house and walked to her stables. She didn't want to lie down any more. She knew that if she lay down, she would start to think, and she didn't want to think. She just wanted to bury her face in her horse's mane and feel her anxieties melt away as she stroked her mare's fine coat. Horses were wonderful creatures. They seemed to understand your troubles, and loved you unconditionally. When you galloped on their backs, they offered you excitement and adventure, but standing still, they gave you a deep sense of peace.

"Hello, girl," she said affectionately. "I've brought you an apple."

"Your eyes aren't as sharp as they once were, or else I've changed in ways I cannot imagine," came a familiar cheeky sounding voice from the shadows. "But I will take that apple, if you don't mind."

No! Not him! Part of her thrilled to the familiar strains of his voice, but most of her dreaded seeing him today. She couldn't handle the emotional upheaval his presence would produce. Why couldn't these men leave her in peace?

"What are you doing here?" she asked rudely.

"Just paying you a call. I should have gotten here earlier, it seems. I didn't expect to have to wait my turn in line."

"No, I suppose you expect me to be available at your beck and call."

He stepped from the shadows. His mouth was smiling, but his eyes looked hard. "So, what about that apple you promised me, Eve?"

"What are you implying?" she asked angrily. Was he calling her a temptress? How dare he!

"Whatever you will," he answered haughtily. So, he was angry that Gisbourne had been here, was he? Well, let him fume! It wasn't her fault. She hadn't invited or encouraged either one to come.

"You're too late once again," she said. "Vesper's already eaten it."

She looked at him triumphantly, but her expression softened when she realized how very thin he looked. She knew he had lost weight from being near death from a fever brought on by an infected wound he received in the Holy Land. However, he seemed to be growing thinner and thinner living in the forest. The rest of his men weren't wasting away, but Robin was obviously not getting enough to eat. She guessed he was denying himself to make certain others who were hungry ate first.

"Come in the house," she said. "You need to eat."

He looked at her with questioning eyes, and she said, "There's no one home. But take care entering. We never know who is watching."

She walked ahead, and was relieved to see him follow her in. "Sit here," she commanded. "I'll warm up some stew. Here…here's bread. Eat all of it. And here, drink this milk."

She watched him as he uttered a quick prayer, and for some reason, her heart skipped a beat. But it was easier to be efficient, so she set about preparing him something filling and nourishing to eat.

"Please join me," he said. "I don't like eating alone."

She sat down across from him and pretended to eat some bread. She felt thankful for every bite he swallowed.

When he had finished, she refilled his bowl and watched him eat it all. He sat back, looking thankful and content, and she couldn't help smiling at him.

"Thank you," he said. "I didn't realize how hungry I was. I also want to thank you for last night."

"Last night?"

"Yes. My men and I visited Clun this morning, with food parcels, but learned the Nightwatchman had already been. Seems I was late a third time."

"So, what did you do with the food?" Marian asked, hoping he had eaten some of it himself.

He grinned. "Took it to Nettlestone! Plenty of people going hungry, but you and my men are making a difference."

"Robin," she said, "if you're ever hungry, feel free to come here. Please don't be too proud, Robin. Come here and eat any time."

"I doubt your father would welcome me so heartily."

"He just wants us to be careful. You know we take a risk just talking with you."

He looked intently into her eyes. "I don't want to put you in danger, Marian."

He looked so tired, and he was so dirty! Marian remembered how she used to adore the way he used to smell, even when he would sweat from outdoor exertions. But now, he just stank. It wasn't so noticeable outdoors, or in her stables, but here, in her house…It made her feel so very, very sad. He seemed to sense her sorrow, and tried to conquer it. "So," he began, with false cheerfulness," when did you become so handy around the house? It was quite enlightening, watching you..."

He stopped suddenly, for he had spied Gisbourne's ring.

"Robin? Robin, what's wrong?"

Marian watched as Robin balanced the ring on his palm. All the color had drained from his face. When he lifted his eyes to hers, his were the saddest eyes she had ever seen.


	6. Chapter 6

"Where did you get this?" Robin asked Marian. He held the ring Gisbourne had tried to force on her in his fist.

His eyes had changed. When he had first picked up the ring, she felt she really had seen straight into his soul, the way he used to tell her she could. She had never, ever seen him so hurt. In fact, she couldn't recall ever having seen him hurt at all, since he was so good at hiding his vulnerability. But now, his eyes had taken on a look she recognized, and dreaded to see. Seething rage boiled behind his eyes. Seething rage, coupled with hatred.

"It's an offer of friendship, Robin! Friendship…that's all!"

He wasn't listening. "This is my ring, Marian! It belonged to my mother!"

Marian's eyes widened. In all the years she had known him, she only recalled hearing him speak of his mother once.

"Gisbourne must have found it in your house! Wait here," she said. She ran and brought him the box she used to store all the worthless trinkets Gisbourne kept pushing on her. "Does anything else in here belong to you?"

Robin glanced at the tacky items. "No," he said. "He's given you all this?"

"He means to win me by giving me gifts."

Robin's eyes narrowed. "And is it working?"

"Grow up," she said angrily.

He squeezed the ring tightly in his fist and began to pace, redirecting his fury back towards Gisbourne.

"I'm pretty sure I'd hidden this ring, Marian. In fact, I know I did."

"Hidden it? Why?"

Robin didn't answer, but kept pacing.

"Robin," Marian said gently, "you keep the ring. It belongs to you."

Robin turned to her. His voice betrayed his alarm. "Marian, if Gisbourne found this ring, he must have found other things as well."

"What things?" she asked, not understanding.

He sighed anxiously. "If he found this ring, he's probably found your letters."

"My letters?"

"Yes. The letters you wrote me whenever I went to London."

Marian gasped. He'd saved her letters? He'd saved her letters! She allowed herself a few moments to bask in the glory of it. Then, the impact of Gisbourne reading the letters hit her.

"Robin, what was in those letters? I can't remember. What did I write?"

Robin didn't answer immediately. He wouldn't confess that he had read and reread them so often, her every word would be burned into his memory until the day he died.

"I think some of them were pretty fond," was all he told her.

Marian blushed. "Well," she said, "what does it matter? That was the past, after all. I mean, I certainly wouldn't write you a letter like that now."

She saw Robin wince. Well, it couldn't be helped. Maybe he should have thought of that when he returned from the King's coronation with his head full of images of glory and battles to be won. Maybe he should have recognized that other people needed him, too…not just his King. If he was stung now, it wasn't half as hard as she had been stung when he had told her he was going off to war, bringing her world crashing down around her.

She suddenly remembered she was expected at the Council of Nobles this afternoon. "Robin," she said, "you need to go. I'm glad you have your ring back. Now, I need to get ready for the Council of Nobles, and I mustn't be late." She remembered how he used to be chronically late to the Council, when he had served as a member. "Don't worry about Gisbourne. If he asks me about the letters, I'll explain I was just a foolish girl who didn't know her own heart. Now, go, but take care not to be seen. Goodbye, Robin." She ran upstairs to change her gown and tidy her hair, which proved extremely difficult, as she couldn't stop her hands from trembling.

Riding towards Nottingham, she tried to put him out of her mind. Why did she let him wreck havoc with her emotions? She had stopped caring for him years ago, she told herself. He obviously didn't love her, or he wouldn't have hurt her the way he had by going off to battle. He'd returned after a five year absense, expecting to pick up where they had left off! He wouldn't have even come home then, she reminded herself, if he hadn't been wounded and been sent home by the King. Let him starve himself, she thought. She didn't care.

Unfortunately, she was late today for the Council. It was impossible to sneak in and take her place behind her father's chair, for Sheriff Vaisey, decked out in his little ermine getup, boisterously pointed out her tardiness.

"Ah! Our Leper Friend! So, you've decided to join us, have you? Has our little meeting kept you from your girlish pursuits? Gisbourne, what is it lepers do when they're not trying to sneak in here, other than whining or nagging, hmm?"

"I don't know, My Lord."

"Well, that's very bright of you, Gisbourne, very bright indeed. See that you are not late next time we meet, Missy. And now, to business…."

Marian was immune to her father's worried looks, and especially to Lord Louthborough's disapproving glances cast in her direction. Try as she might, she couldn't get the image of Robin's sad eyes from her mind.

She tried to concentrate on the business of the meeting, but her emotions overpowered her sense of reason. She felt herself swept from anger to sorrow to euphoria to longing, as her mind replayed his visit.

When the meeting ended, she listened patiently as her father scolded her for her tardiness. His words were cut short, however, by Guy of Gisbourne, who strode towards her, demanding to know why she wasn't wearing the ring he had just given her.


	7. Chapter 7

"Sir Guy!" Marian exclaimed, "I thought you understood, the ring is too small!"

"And I thought I told you to wear it on your smallest finger."

"Or around my neck, yes. But I couldn't find a chain, and then, when I realized how late it was, I just forgot about the ring."

"Do my gifts mean so little to you?"

"No, no, of course not. I just didn't wish to be late, that's all."

As Gisbourne questioned Marian, Sir Edward stepped forward. He hated to see his brave daughter so uneasy. "What is this about a ring, Sir Guy?" he asked.

"An offer of friendship. I gave it to her today, but she rejects it!"

"A ring?"

"Yes. I thought we were friends, but it seems I was mistaken."

"You gave my daughter a ring?"

Gisbourne stepped closer to Edward, his chest thrust out in a threatening pose. "It was an offer…of friendship."

"Sir Guy," said Edward, meekly, "I hardly think it is an appropriate gift. Marian was right not to wear it. She cannot accept a ring from you, at this time."

"Friendship," repeated Gisbourne, sneering into Edward's face.

"Even so, I must insist that Marian return it to you. My daughter is honored to call you 'friend,' but there are certain rules of decorum we all must follow."

Marian saw that this was the wrong thing for her father to say to Gisbourne. In spite of his brutish behavior, Sir Guy was sensitive to his lack of knowledge of social graces and societal rules of conduct. He was threatened by other people's breeding.

"Yes," he hissed. "Especially since her behavior has always been above reproach."

Marian looked down, twisting the skirt of her gown between nervous fingers. His tone clearly implied the opposite, and his look seemed to imply he doubted her virtue. So, he had read her letters! Well, if he wrongly assumed she was no longer a maiden, then at least he wouldn't want to marry her anymore.

Sheriff Vaisey approached the group, looking eagerly from one face to another. "Disagreement among friends, hmm?" he asked. "Come now, Gisbourne, show some leniency towards our leper friend. Follow my example! All I did when she was naughty was chop her hair off. It would have been so much more fun if it had been her head!" He laughed his loud, obnoxious laugh.

"My Lord, this is hardly a laughing matter."

"Oh, grow up, Gisbourne. Where's your sense of humor, hmm? Lepers like a man who can make them laugh, isn't that right, Missy?"

"If you will excuse me, I'm rather tired, and believe I will go home," Marian said.

"When you get there," the Sheriff continued, "be sure to find Gisbourne's ring. I'd like to see it. After all, I'm Gisbourne's oldest and dearest friend. If you're passing out friendship rings now, Gisbourne, I think you'd better start with me. I expect that ring on my desk tomorrow morning, Missy. Do I make myself clear?"

Marian nodded.

"Come now, Gisbourne, you must come with me and help me paint my toenails."

Marian realized the Sheriff meant what he said. She needed to find a ring and deliver it to him by tomorrow. As she rode home, she thought she would simply give him one of her own rings. But, the more she thought of it, the more she realized it wouldn't do. The Sheriff would most likely want to wear the ring and mock Gisbourne with it. She could picture him wagging his finger with the ring on it, telling everyone that he and Gisbourne were "friends."

Everyone had heard the rumors about their relationship. Marian didn't believe the disgusting stories, for it was obvious Gisbourne favored women. Still, there were many who believed the stories were true, or at least, had been true once. Marian shook her head to push the thoughts away. Looking up, she was surprised to realize she hadn't steered Vesper towards home at all. She had steered her into Sherwood without even thinking.

Should she look for Robin and ask him for his ring back? How cruel would that be? Besides, how could she find him? He and his men were always on the run, moving their camp regularly to avoid capture. But somehow, whenever she rode in this huge forest, he always found her.

She noticed a lone woman amongst the trees, and dismounted to get a closer look. As she cautiously approached the woman, she realized that something was odd about the figure. The woman must be mad, for she was kicking at leaves and ranting and raving in a loud voice, speaking to no one in particular.

"I hate this!" the 'woman' cried in a familiar, masculine voice. "I hate it! Why can't it be Djaq who dresses up as the woman? When you suggested this harebrained scheme, Master, why did everyone agree I would be the one to wear the dress? Great suggestion, Allan! Let's put a dress on you and see how you like it!"

"Much?" asked Marian.

"Marian!" Much said, his face lighting up as he noticed her. "It's good to see you! What are you doing here? Shall I fetch Robin?"

"Where did you get that gown, and why are you wearing it?" He looked perfectly ridiculous, with his beard and broad shoulders.

"Humph!" Much snorted. "Robin's come up with a new plan to sneak into Locksley Manor, and someone has to play the part of a fortune teller to distract Gisbourne's guards. I thought the obvious choice would be Djaq…I mean, Djaq looks the part, being dark complexioned, and so pretty and all. But Allan volunteered me, and the others agreed I should do it! Unbelievable!"

"That's ridiculous," Marian said. "You're absolutely right it should be Djaq. He'd fool the guards easily. But you? What could Robin be thinking?"

"Exactly! At least you have good sense! Come, Marian, let me take you to Robin. Maybe you can talk some sense into him!"

He led her and her horse across paths and through bramble, deeper and deeper into the forest. At last, they entered a clearing, and suddenly, they arrived at the outlaw's temporary camp. As they approached, Allan spied Much, and doubled over with laughter. Little John snorted, too, but Will and Djaq only looked at each other and smiled a bit. Robin jumped to his feet, smiling broadly, when he realized that Much had brought Marian.

"What do you think you're doing," she asked, "dressing Much up like some traveling mummer?"

"He's the only one who fits in the dress," Robin grinned.

"That's ridiculous!" Marian said. "If it fits him, it's sure to fit you! What can you be thinking? I thought you were a better friend than that, Robin of Locksley!"

Robin adored it when she called him by his proper title. "Take off the gown, Much," he instructed, with a laugh. "Allan was only joking. Djaq's going to play the fortune teller, not you."

"Very funny!," said Much, removing the gown from over his clothes. "Very funny! All the same, I must say, I am relieved! For a minute there, I thought everyone had gone mad! For a minute there, I thought-"

"Shut up, Much!" said Allan.

Robin took Marian's arm and led her a short distance away. He smiled down at her, happy by her presence, grinning as if he hadn't a care in the world.

"Your scheme sounds unnecessarily complicated," she began.

"It's quite clever, really," he said brightly. "You see, we happened upon the gown, and thought it would be a shame to waste it."

"And just how did you 'happen upon the gown?'" she asked.

"Had my palm read by a very friendly fortune teller!" Robin replied with a wink.

"Is that the only part of you she examined?" Marian couldn't help asking. He smirked and laughed, and she had no way of knowing whether he was only kidding.

"You certainly are in a good mood today," she said huffily.

"I went to sleep with a full belly, and dreamed all night of the cook," he replied, turning on his charm.

"If this is the result of feeding you, it's no wonder you're so horribly thin!"

She hadn't meant to hurt him. She was only trading barbs, but she could see that her words cut him to the quick.

Two times in the last two days…she had hurt him two times in the last two days. She didn't think she could stand it any more.

Without saying a word, she climbed on her horse and rode away. It wasn't until she arrived home that she realized...she hadn't asked him for the ring, and...why would Robin risk his neck to sneak into Locksley?

That night she couldn't sleep, for Robin's unhappy face was etched on her memory.


	8. Chapter 8

"My Lord Sheriff," Marian said, handing him a ring the following morning, "here is the ring you requested."

Sir Guy of Gisbourne, standing behind the Sheriff, stared back and forth from the ring to Marian's face. He wondered what Marian was up to. The ring she gave the Sheriff was not the same ring he had given her. And, from the way she was looking at him, he guessed she was trying to communicate something private to him.

"Oh, Guy, you shouldn't have!" the Sheriff crowed in a girlish tone. "A clue...no." He was pleased to embarrass Gisbourne in front of the leper. Additionally, he had a valuable new piece of jewelry he could trade for money…money which would help him finance the plan he was forming in his mind. He marched away to examine the ring in better light.

After the Sheriff had gone, Gisbourne turned to Marian.

"Marian…" he began.

"Thank you!" she interrupted, gazing at him fondly. Her look, which he had never been directed at him before, surprised him.

"Thank you for not saying anything! I thought it best to substitute a ring I already owned for the one you gave me. I just couldn't part with your gift, Sir Guy!"

Gisbourne was shocked. She was always so cold and distant, but she was like a new person today. Her eyes were shining at him, her mouth was smiling at him, and he was rendered speechless.

"I know I won't be able to wear the ring, as my father has forbidden me to accept it, but I just can't give it up! You understand, don't you, Sir Guy? You offered it as a token of friendship, and I do so want us to be friends!"

"Well," Gisbourne said, once he had recovered himself, "it seems we can all be satisfied. The Sheriff is none the wiser, nor is your father, and, as you said, we can be friends. Perhaps, one day, you will wear the ring in public."

"Perhaps. But, anyway, thank you for understanding. I just knew you would," Marian said softly. "Goodbye, Sir Guy."

"You're leaving so soon?"

"I must go home. My father is expecting me." She said it as if leaving him was a great tragedy. Gisbourne watched her go, and found it impossible to concentrate on his responsibilities the rest of the morning.

It had all been so much easier than she had expected.

Although she had planned to ride directly home, she couldn't resist riding through the forest today. Her heart was light from the ease with which she had solved the "ring problem," and the day was exceptionally fair. She felt her cares lift from her shoulders. She almost felt like a child again, and she really wanted to see her childhood playmate. Maybe they could be friends, too…real friends, the way they used to be. She missed her friend so much.

The outlaws hadn't moved their camp overnight, so she found them with ease. Much was sleeping on some furs on the ground, Will was whittling, and Little John was watching Allan tease Djaq about something. Make that Little John AND Will were watching Allan tease Djaq, for in spite of trying to whittle, Will's attention was definitely divided, and Djaq's reaction to Allan's performance was winning.

"Ow!" Will cried in pain, cutting his finger on his axe blade. Djaq ran to him and squeezed his hand, applying pressure to stop the flow of blood.

Marian thought Will's expression odd. As Djaq squeezed his hand, he stared at the Saracen as if he were in shock. Perhaps his wound was worse than it looked. But Marian wasn't worried. She knew Djaq was as skilled as any physician. She knew Will was in good hands.

"Where's Robin?" she asked.

At the sound of his Master's name, Much awoke and sat straight up. "Robin?" he asked. "Master? Oh, hello there, Marian!"

"Hello, Much. Where's Robin?" she asked again, feeling self-conscious.

"Gone fishing," Little John growled.

"Fishing?" Marian asked. She hoped that "fishing" wasn't a euphemism for something else. She couldn't dismiss her nagging worry about the mysterious female fortune teller.

"Not bein' funny, but he's at the stream, shootin' arrows through fish."

Marian's eyes grew wide at Allan's words. "Excuse me?" she asked, then turned and ran towards the stream.

She approached as quietly as she could, so she could watch Robin undetected. She saw him tie twine to five arrows, line the arrows on his bow, and then, shoot them in quick succession into the murky stream.

"You're not serious," she said. "Why don't you use a net, like everybody else?"

"Well," he replied cockily, happy to see her and proud she had witnessed his new trick, "because I am not 'everybody else.' I am Robin Hood!" He grabbed her hand and ran with her to the edge of the water.

"Watch this, Marian," he said, excitedly. "Unless I am very much mistaken, you are about to see five decent sized fish speared to ends of my arrows, ready to be cleaned and cooked for dinner by Much."

"Prove it," she said. She watched in amazement as Robin pulled the arrows by their twine from the water. Attached to each arrow was a fish, speared so cleanly through that almost no meat would be sacrificed.

Marian's jaw dropped open, so that she resembled a fish herself. Robin laughed. "Want me to teach you?" he asked.

"I'll never be able to do that."

She felt as if she had stepped back in time. She felt her wish had come true, and they were children again, playing together in the forest.

"Hungry?" he asked. "Stay and eat with us. There's plenty, and I can always catch more."

"I will stay," she smiled. She was enjoying herself as she hadn't in years. She also felt a need to watch him eat. She needed to be sure he was getting enough nourishment.

As they walked happily together back toward the camp, Marian cast curious glances at him. He looked happy and relaxed today, and so handsome! She felt happy and relaxed as well, and completely at ease.

They came to a place on the path where a tree had fallen, blocking their way. Robin leaped over the fallen trunk first, then turned and put his hand out to help her over. As she took his hand, their eyes met.

They stood, silent, looking deeply into each other's eyes. After a moment, he helped her step across the log, and they continued their trek toward camp.

But something had changed. Marian knew they could never return to their innocent childhood friendship. There was too much feeling between them. She didn't want to feel it, sweet and wonderful as it made her feel. She pushed her feelings down, down deep where she had buried them these past few years, in bitterness and disappointment. As they approached the camp, they both felt the gulf between them had returned.


	9. Chapter 9

Much was pleased to see Marian bring Robin back to the outlaw camp. When Robin handed him the fish to clean and cook, Much asked, "Master, when do we go to Locksley?"

"Right after we eat," Robin answered. "Are you ready, Djaq?"

"I'll be ready," she replied.

Robin nodded gravely, and Marian asked, "Locksley? Why are you going to Locksley? In the middle of the day? You can't be seen there! "

"This is no concern of yours," Robin told her. She resented his smug tone, which seemed to imply she was a child who needed to be sheltered from adult concerns.

"Robin," she insisted, "you cannot go to Locksley in the middle of the day! They'll hang you! "

"They'll have to catch me first," he said with a wicked grin.

All of the outlaws, with the exception of Much, laughed appreciatively.

Marian sat down next to Much as he cleaned the fish.

"What is he planning, Much? You've got to stop him!"

"I know…I know…." Much's worry was evident on his face and in his voice. "But just you try and stop him sometime, Marian! You know him! It's easier to stop a…stop a …. Well," continued Much, who couldn't think of a suitable metaphor, "it's impossible to stop him, once he comes up with his plans!"

"What are his plans? Not that ridiculous fortune teller distraction plot!"

"That's the one." Much looked at Marian and nodded his head in dismay.

Marian stood and walked right up to Robin. "Robin," she said, "I forbid you to do this."

After a shocked silence, Little John and Allan burst into laughter. Marian glared at them, and Robin led her aside.

"Marian," he said, consolingly, "stop worrying. Trust me, my plan is foolproof. Gisbourne's at the castle, with most of his men. The few guards remaining at Lockley will be putty in my hands."

"You expect them to leave their duties and fall for a phony fortune teller?"

"A phony fortune teller who supplies them with an inch of truth!"

"What?"

"An inch of truth! Thornton's told me just enough about each and every one of Gisbourne's men….Djaq mentions one or two things true about them, and they fall for it, hook, line, and sinker!"

"And you do what?"

"Walk right into my own house, and get my box back."

"Box? What box?"

"Does it matter? It's mine, and I want it back."

Marian knew he wanted a lot of things back, herself chiefly among them. But, right now she needed to stop him from his dangerous plan, so she decided to try another tactic. "Robin," she appealed, "what about Djaq? Have you thought about how you're putting him in danger?"

"Djaq will be fine. The others will be close by, in case they're needed."

"I won't let you do this!" Marian cried.

Robin was touched by her concern for him. He smiled and edged in closer.

"Hey," he said, tenderly. "Trust me. I'll be fine." He gazed at her before reaching out and gently lifting her chin. He leaned in close to kiss her, but she angrily pushed him aside.

"You are a fool, Robin of Locksley!" she declared. "You go right ahead! Go to Locksley and get yourself hanged! What do I care?"

She climbed onto her horse and galloped out of the forest, back home to Knighton.

At the same time, in Nottingham Castle, Sheriff Vaisey was getting more and more annoyed with Guy of Gisbourne.

"GISBOURNE!" shouted the Sheriff. "Pay attention! I asked you three times...that's right, three... yes, three times...and you still haven't ANSWERED ME!"

Gisbourne was rudely awakened from his fantasy of the Lady Marian smiling at him. "My Lord?" he asked.

The Sheriff stared at him in disbelief, his mouth in a pucker, his eyes nearly popping from their sockets.

"If that's all the attention you can pay me, Gisbourne, then you might as well be home in your bed, you ignorant jester! A home, by the way, that is provided for you by my generosity and kindness!"

"My Lord?"

"Oh, blah dee blah dee blah," said the Sheriff, resigned at last. "Go home, Gisbourne," he said with a sigh. "Go home. And don't come back until you're ready to PAY ATTENTION!"

Gisbourne strode from the Great Hall and summoned his men.

"Guards," he commanded, "we are no longer needed here today. Prepare to return to Locksley immediately."


	10. Chapter 10

She still loved him.

The truth of this hit her as surely as one of his arrows hit its target.

No matter that he'd deserted her to fight thousands of miles away, no matter how much it had hurt, no matter how hard she tried to deny it, she still loved him.

After he'd gone to war, she had hidden her love away, even from herself. But it was there all the same, as strong as ever. It was a beautiful hidden treasure, too precious for the harsh realities of life. And now, perhaps she was ready to stop hiding it, at least from herself.

"Trust me," he often told her. Well, she wasn't quite ready to do that yet, not completely. His act of leaving her had wounded her so greatly that she had nearly died from grief. She had been ill for months, recovering only when she discovered her purpose by helping others as the Nightwatchman. She wouldn't make the mistake of admitting her love to him, lest he do something to break her heart again, such as promise to love her and then return to King Richard. But she could finally stop denying her feelings to herself, and cherish the love she felt for him, that she would always feel for him.

But now, he was in danger. He was on his way to Locksley in broad daylight, planning to saunter right into his house and recklessly risk his neck…for what? A box?

She didn't know what she would do, but she had to help him. She had saved his life twice before… once during his first joust, when she had stopped the Earl of Surrey's charger from trampling his unconscious body. The second time had been recently in the courtyard of Nottingham Castle, when her hairpin had wounded the archer who had tried to shoot him, at the Sheriff's orders. In addition, she had assisted Much help Robin escape from the dungeons and the hangman's noose, so she guessed maybe she had saved his life three times!

His plan to go to Locksley sounded so ridiculous. He thought he was so much more clever than any of Gisbourne's men, and that Djaq could distract them so easily by pretending to read their palms and tell their fortunes.

Marian refused to stay at Knighton while he was in danger at Locksley. She turned Vesper to the west, and rode as fast as her horse could go. Her love needed her!

In Locksley, Djaq was experiencing great success as a gypsy fortune teller. Gisbourne's men were all amazed at the things she knew about them...that George's wife had run off with the tanner, that Lucas had a blister on the big toe of his left foot, that Walter's cat was expecting kittens, and so on. Djaq told them the cat would give birth to five kittens...three striped and two solid, the day after tomorrow. George's wife would be sorry and return, and Lucas' blister would fester, then heal if he stayed off his foot and soaked it in warm, clean water. Every one of them could expect a hefty increase in pay, as well!

Robin shook his head and chuckled. This was too easy. He had positioned his men to be at close range to Djaq, just in case. But it didn't appear they would be needed today, and Robin took his time and entered his home as if he had never been away. Immediately, several of his former servants surrounded him.

"Robin!" said Thornton. "What are you doing here?"

"Go," Robin ordered his former servants. "I'm here for something. I'll only be a minute. Go to the servants' quarters till I'm gone."

"But, Robin," Thornton argued, "whatever it is you're after, surely it would be safer for me to get it for you."

"No," Robin insisted. "I can't risk your neck. Go, and wait till I'm gone. You haven't seen me."

The servants obeyed, and Robin took the stairs two at a time.

He paused before entering Gisbourne's room. This had once been his parents' chamber, and later, since he was ten years old, his own. Other than the black and yellow Gisbourne crests hanging on the walls, the room had not changed. Robin's eyes drank in the familiar sights, and he felt a lump in his throat. He couldn't resist looking out the window. He knew the view by heart...in any season or at any time of day. He took a moment to get close to the magnificent hangings in the room. His mother had lovingly made these, and, looking at them again, he was reminded of her scent and the sound of her humming as she sewed. He reached out and gently ran his fingers down the cloth of one, dimly seeeing her face in his mind.

But, he needed to hurry. Djaq was highly intelligent, but she shouldn't be made to keep up the charade any longer than was necessary. He thought for a moment as he tried to remember exactly which floorboard he had hidden his box under. That was the one! He pulled out his knife and loosened the board before lifting it.

There was nothing there! He unloosened another board, and another. It wasn't under the floor any more. But it must be somewhere in this room. Robin began searching, but found nothing that had ever belonged to him. Where could his box be? "Think, think, think," he told himself.

He stopped suddenly when he heard a commotion outside. Guy of Gisbourne was shouting to his men to get back to their positions and guard "his" manor. Robin peered out a window, and saw Gisbourne, surrounded by his entire squad of men, point his sword at Djaq and order her to remove her "filthy scum self" from his lands. She hurredly ran off, and Gisbourne entered the manor and climbed the stairs.

Hide, run, or fight? Here in his own house, surrounded by his family possessions, Robin welcomed a fight. Surprise Gisbourne, knock him out, and then run...that was Robin's plan. It would feel so good to throw that first punch! He readied himself to attack as the door opened.


	11. Chapter 11

"Hood!"

Guy of Gisbourne froze in shock as he spied the outlaw in his room.

"Where is it, Gisbourne?" asked Robin, his voice cold with disdain.

"Where's what?"

Gisbourne pulled out his sword and pointed it at Hood. They began to circle each other menacingly.

"Where is it?"

Gisbourne noticed the raised floorboards. "What? Your little box of junk? You surprise me, Hood. You sneak in here to recover that?"

"I want it back," Robin stated.

"Guards!" called Gisbourne.

There was the sound of stomping boots on the stairs, as Gisbourne's men came running.

"I want four of you beneath every window. You three, wait here. Both of you, by the door. And you four, bottom of the stairs." The guards did as they were ordered. Every exit was heavily manned.

"There's no escape this time, Hood!"

"We'll just see about that!"

Robin took a flying leap and threw the full force of his weight against Gisbourne, delivering a forceful kick to his gut. Gisbourne dropped his sword and fell backward, and Robin was on him in an instant, straddling his fallen body. Robin's eyes glowed with hatred as he pounded his fist into Gisbourne's jaw.

Outside, Robin's men watched Gisbourne's guards with alarm. "Can we take them?" Will asked.

"Not bein' funny, but we're outnumbered. I don't care how useless they are, the odds aren't good enough."

"Master!" cried Much, in alarm.

"Steady," cautioned Little John.

"We've got to save him! I'm going!" Much charged from the group, his sword out, a war cry upon his lips.

The three guards who saw him first were joined by two others, and soon, Much was knocked to the ground, five swords pointed at his heart.

Robin, too, was caught. When the guards saw Gisbourne down, they rushed to their master's defense. Three swords pointed at Hood, and he began fighting them off. His training, strength, and skill served him well, and he actually thought he would succeed in escaping. But other guards heard the ruckus, and soon, Robin was completely surrounded. He had no choice but to surrender.

When Marian arrived, she spotted Will, Djaq, Little John, and Allan crouched low by a fence, their faces somber with worry. She gasped in horror when she saw Robin and Much standing in the yard, wrists bound tightly in front of them, ropes attached to their wrists. Gisbourne sat triumphantly astride his black horse, holding the rope which bound Robin. His Sergeant held the rope attached to Much.

"Let's get these outlaws to the dungeons where they belong," sneered Gisbourne. "We've done this before, Hood, remember? But this time, there will be no escape. As you can see, this time we've captured your little rescuer as well. There's no one to save you now, Hood."

"I wouldn't be so sure, if I were you."

"Boast all you want. The Sheriff will soon put an end your swaggering. I doubt you'll live to see the sun rise tomorrow."

"Sir Guy!" Marian called, pulling her horse alongside Gisbourne's. "What's happening here?"

Gisbourne looked proud. "I've caught Hood. He was trying to sneak about in my house, but he's caught now."

Gisbourne looked intently at the faces of Robin and Marian, trying to see whether he could read anything between them which would indicate their former relationship. Other than the color being drained from Marian's face, he couldn't discern anything unusual. He attributed her paleness to fear. "He can't escape me. You're perfectly safe, My Lady."

"You're taking him to the castle?"

"To the dungeons, unless the Sheriff chooses to hang him immediately."

"May I speak with you first?" She didn't know what she would say…she just wanted to get him away, to give Robin a chance to escape.

"Not now. He's got an appointment with the Sheriff, and for once, he won't be late."

That was the closest attempt at humor Marian had ever heard from Gisbourne's lips. He really must be in an exultant mood.

"May I ride with you, then, to Nottingham?"

"My errand is no place for a woman. And, it cannot wait. Goodbye."

"But I don't want to miss the hanging!"

She nearly choked on the words, but she had to say something! Seeing her two childhood friends, not to mention the man she loved, bound, helpless, and humiliated, was more than she could bear.

"Very well, then, but stay silent. I want no distractions from my mission." He spurred his horse, causing Robin to fall to the ground. Marian watched in horror as she witnessed his body being dragged through dirt behind Gisbourne's horse, dragged through dirt and worse. Much, too, fell, as the Sergeant followed his master. Marian guessed that Robin was in agony over Much's capture. And how Much must be feeling for Robin!

She tried to think of an escape plan as she rode in silence beside Gisbourne. But her mind wouldn't cooperate. Instead, it kept playing a memory from their childhood over and over.

The day had been hot, and the three of them were splashing in the river, drenching their clothing and their hair. Marian didn't even think that she might get into trouble…she was having too much fun. Suddenly, Much lost his footing and went under. His body quickly drifted to the deepest part of the river, and he was calling for help. Robin swam to him and tried to pull him out, but the water was so deep he couldn't get his footing, and the current was strong. Marian climbed onto the bank and tossed them a rope. "Hang on!" she cried, as she pulled them to safety.

If only she could pull them to safety now!

They reached Nottingham. Gisbourne had sent a man ahead to inform the Sheriff, and Vaisey was waiting for them in the castle courtyard. He could barely contain his excitement.

"Well done, Gisbourne!" he crowed. "So," he said, putting his face right up next to Robin's, "paying me a little visit, are you, Hood, hmm?" He strutted a complete circle around Robin, taking in an appreciative gander at his filthy, though quite tight, little backside. "Yes, yes…this is good, good, very good!"

Gisbourne noticed where the Sheriff's eyes rested, and he sneered in disgust.

"Will you hang him now, My Lord?"

"Hang him now? A clue...no. You disappoint me, Gisbourne. Our little Robin Red Breast deserves to pass some time in one of my little bird cages. Lock them in the dungeons! I want to have some fun with him overnight!"


	12. Chapter 12

_He took her hand and led her to a secluded glen. Streams of sunbeams filtered through the treetops, like pathways from Heaven._

_They smiled into each other's eyes. He knew they would need to seize this precious, private moment. Much would be sure to discover and__ interrupt them __soon._

_She lay down in the tall grass and held out her arms to him, and his heart turned over joyously._

_Her hair was so beautifully soft in his fingers, smelling of sunshine. They gazed, smiling at each other, before he kissed her._

_So warm and soft and sweet were her lips!_

_They pulled apart just so they could look upon each other's faces again._

"_Robin, my Love," she whispered._

_"Marian, my Angel."_

_They kissed again, and again, and again…._

Suddenly, Robin was awakened from his dream by the creak of his cell door opening.

"So, Hood, enjoying your stay? Everything to your satisfaction, hmm? Can I get you anything? A nice, fluffy pillow, or extra blanket, perhaps?"

Robin prepared to remain calm and control his temper as the Sheriff strode into his dungeon cell.

"Let Much go," he said. "He's no threat to you."

"Oh, I will let him go! Straight to Hell! Tomorrow! When I HANG HIM!"

Robin had nothing to say. He could not believe Much would die due to his own foolishness for trying to retrieve his box. How could he have led his friend to this?

"My, my, my, you're being secretive. What's the matter, Hood, hmm? Don't want to talk? I was so looking forward to enjoying one of our little chats."

"You'll have your turn to gloat tomorrow. Leave me in peace tonight."

"Oh, no, Hood. There will be no peace for you! Not until you tell me where you've hidden MY MONEY!"

"I haven't touched your money."

"Haven't touched my money? HAVEN'T TOUCHED MY MONEY? THEN WHAT, IN THE NAME OF THE KING, HAVE YOU BEEN DOING EVERY DAY SINCE YOU BECAME AN OUTLAW?"

Robin smirked at the Sheriff's hysteria. "Just returning to the people what's theirs."

"That money belongs to the STATE!"

Robin chuckled and shook his head. "No," he laughed.

"Very well, Hood," said Vaisey, regaining his self control. "It's good to see I can provide you with so much amusement. But it's nothing compared to the amusement I will feel tomorrow MORNING! Oh," he continued, pressing his face against Robin's, "you can't imagine how I've dreamed of the day! I wonder what the best method of killing you shall be, hmm? Of course, hanging's good enough for your little sidekick. I'm going to watch YOU watch HIM as he swings. But then, it will be your turn... The long awaited event! Hmm, I wonder...burning? ... Beheading? ... Perhaps something a bit more unusual...! Oh, yes... yes..."

Robin remained silent. His face betrayed no sign of emotion.

"Ooh! Ooh! I just had a thought! What if I were to tie each of your limbs to a different horse, hmm? And then, at my command, the horses each take off in different directions! Oh, yes, this is good! This is good! I can see it now...Gisbourne will ride one of the horses, his reward for capturing you, of course! And I can take bids on whomever else gets a chance to ride the other horses! Yes, yes...this is good! I will make money, and have fun with you, too! Of course, it will be a shame to see your pretty little body being torn apart, but at least I can keep your pretty little head for a time, that is, until my birds eat your eyes and your skin begins to rot and stink a bit. After that, of course,I do believe your scull will be my number one prized trophy! I think I'll sleep with it in my bed! Yes, this is good! Well, goodnight, Hood. Since you're not talking, I'll be off. Sweet dreams now. Oh, and don't stay up too late tonight. You have a busy day tomorrow!"

The Sheriff immediately ordered his heralds to announce Robin Hood's impending death, and the opportunity to bid for the chance of having the privilege of riding the horses which would rip his body asunder.

"Are you thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" Allan asked Little John, Will, and Djaq, as they crouched, hidden behind some barrels, in Nottingham. The outlaws were keeping vigil outside the castle, trying to come up with a plan to rescue their colleagues. "We can bid for those three spots!"

"Three of us could bid to ride the horses that will tear Robin apart?" Will asked, horrified.

"This, I do not like!" said Little John.

"Naw, 'course not! But, three of us could ride the horses that rescue Robin and Much!"

Djaq's smile mirrored Allan's. "We have the money to win the bids," she said.

'That's right," replied Will, catching on. "We still have most of the revenue money from the North we stole from those three thiefs!"

"Right! I'll put on a disguise, and offer the money to the Sheriff for myself, and my two colleagues here, to ride the horses," Allan said, putting his arms around the shoulders of Will and Little John.

"And I have just the disguise for you," teased Djaq. "I always knew you wanted to wear the fortune teller gown!"

"Not bein' funny, but I was thinkin' more of my cape with the hood up," remarked Allan.

They finally had a plan to rescue their friends.


	13. Chapter 13

Marian was numb with grief and disbelief as she stood beside her father, watching the body of the man she loved being held down, while sheriff's men lashed his limbs with heavy ropes. Robin betrayed no sign of fear. In spite of the ignoble acts being done to him, he would die nobly, with dignity.

She hadn't been able to save him! She hadn't even been able to tell him "goodbye!" She had tried to visit him in the dungeons, but the Sheriff and Gisbourne had made certain security was at an all time high.

The day was as somber as the crowd, who stood wet and shivering in the rain, in the courtyard of Nottingham Castle. The people's savior was being put to death, and most in the crowd were already crying. Marian was amazed to see what a hero her scruffy friend had become to these people in such a short period of time. Only those in power seemed calm witnessing this event, and most of them were appalled by the gruesome manner it was to be carried out.

Much, wrists bound together, was pulled and shoved to the gallows, to join his friend and master in death. His eyes were wide with fear, and he was shaking violently. When he saw Robin, he cried out, "Master!" and began to weep.

"Oh, I like this!" the Sheriff boasted. "This is good!"

Marian heard her father sniff. She turned to see him shedding the tears she could not, and she took his hand and grasped it tightly.

The Sheriff climbed the stairs to the gallows and strutted over to Robin's body, lashed down upon a table.

"Good view, Hood?" he asked. "See everything alright?" He lay his head on the table next to Robin's and rolled his eyes all about.

"Sit him up!" he commanded. "He can't see at all!"

Robin was forced to sit up and face Much, who stood just a few feet from him. Upon seeing Much's pale, stricken face, he lost his stoic composure, and struggled violently to free himself.

"Hold him!" bellowed Gisbourne, to the guards who held the ropes that bound Robin's limbs.

"People of Nottingham," began the Sheriff, in a voice filled with glee, "we witness today the death of Nottingham's most wanted criminal, and his friend and helper, Mulch. These two villains returned from war, their minds addled and poisoned by the horrors they witnessed in the Holy Land, only to carry out their poisonous treachery upon all of us! But today is a GREAT DAY FOR JUSTICE! Today, they DIE!"

The Sheriff smiled happily as he climbed down from the gallows and took his place upon the steps of the castle. He signaled for the noose to be placed around Much's neck.

"Wait!" cried a voice from the crowd.

"Oh, what now?" whined the Sheriff.

"Hood dies first! That's part of the deal!"

"Deal?" the Sheriff asked in disbelief. "I made no such deal."

"You don't get our money then," said the voice in the crowd.

Marian recognized the voice as Allan A Dale's, and suddenly, the day was not so bleak. Suddenly, there was hope! She scanned the crowd, until she saw the familiar forms of three tall hooded figures. But where was the fourth one, she wondered. Where was Djaq?

"Very well," the Sheriff whined in exasperation. "But, I want the money first."

Allan and Will stepped forward and dropped heavy bags at the Sheriff's feet. As the Sheriff opened the bags to check their contents, Marian prayed that Much wouldn't give away his friends. He looked as if he were about to begin plying them with questions. His face had lost it's sad expression. He looked excitedly at Robin, whose eyes signalled him to remain silent.

"It all seems to be here," said the Sheriff. "Very well! Bring in the horses!"

Four of the most beautiful horses Marian had ever seen were led into the courtyard.

"How cruel!" Marian exclaimed. They were Robin's horses, or at least they had once been his horses. Like everything else that had once been Robin's, they belonged now to Guy of Gisbourne.

Gisbourne climbed aboard one of the horses, and a very small guard hurried forward and tied the rope attached to Robin's right leg to Gisbourne's saddle. Marian gasped! The small guard was unmistakably Djaq! Djaq must be tying the rope in a knot that would appear strong, but would undoubtably come undone the minute any pressure was applied!

Marian squeezed her father's hand tighter as she watched Allan, Will, and Little John mount the other three horses. Djaq ran and quickly tied the other ropes to the saddles.

The Sheriff was nearly prancing with delight. "Now, Hood," he said, "I'm sure we all want to hear your final words. You may give a speech. A clue...no!"

Another guard brought the Sheriff a whip. "On the count of three, everybody," said the Sheriff excitedly. "One...two...three!" He cracked his whip and suddenly there was complete and total chaos! The horses took off running, but the ropes broke free from the saddles. Allan, Will, and Little John leaped from their horses' backs and began fighting the unprepared and surprised guards. Gisbourne continued riding away, until he discovered something was amiss. Then, he redirected his horse, but merely sat on his steed's back, looking confused and unbelieving at the familiar sight of Hood and his men fighting in the courtyard. For Djaq had run and freed both Robin and Much, and together, the six outlaws fought their way to the raised portcullis. "Allan, your sword!" Robin shouted, once his men were on the other side. Allan tossed his sword to Robin, who used it to slice the ropes holding up the iron gate, then rolled under it to safety as it dropped.

"HOOD'S GETTING AWAY!" screamed the Sheriff. "AFTER THEM! AFTER THEM!"

Marian looked at her father, who was smiling at her in disbelief. And finally, she was able to release all her pent up tears. But her tears were not tears of despair, but tears of joy.


	14. Chapter 14

The Nightwatchman rode through the dark forest on her final errand of the night, before going home and going to bed.

Although the rain had stopped early in the day, an occasional stiff breeze brought showers of raindrops caught in the leaves overhead down upon her shoulders. But she didn't mind. Nothing could bother her tonight. Robin was alive.

Even before she reached the site of their temporary camp, she knew the outlaws would still be there. From a far distance, she could hear the sound of loud snoring.

Arriving, she marveled how any of them could sleep at all through such deafening snores as the ones emanating from Little John's open mouth. Yet all of them lay sound asleep on fur skins on the hard, damp ground.

She dismounted, removed the mask and the scarf covering her face, and began tying a large parcel of bread to the branch of a tree. When she had finished, she looked at Robin.

He was twitching in his sleep, and at first, she thought it was a bit funny. She had never watched him sleep before, and she wasn't surprised that he would be a dreamer. He had such an active mind that it only stood to reason. But she began to grow alarmed when his twitching changed to thrashing.

Robin was clearly in the throes of some horrific nightmare. Was it any wonder, after what he had lived through earlier in the day?

Marian dropped to her knees beside him on the fur skin, and grabbed his shoulders. "Robin!" she said in a urgent whisper. "Robin, wake up!"

He awoke with a start, and stared at her with wild eyes. After a few brief moments, he shuddered and then lay still, panting heavily.

"Robin," she began soothingly, "it's alright. It was only a dream."

He sat up. "Marian," was all he could say.

"Yes, I'm here. It's alright. You're safe."

She longed to hold him in her arms and comfort him. "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked.

He shook his head.

"Talking about it always helps me when I have a nightmare. Was it…was it what happened today?"

"No," he said. "No, it was…someplace else."

Her eyes widened. What could be worse than what had nearly happened to him today?

He jumped up, and held out a hand to help her rise. In the moonlight, she could see that he was smiling at her, as if he had pushed the nightmare from his mind, denying its existence.

"Walk with me?" he asked, as he had a score of times in the past when they had been a "couple".

She was uncomfortable that he would not speak of his dream, but she knew it would be futile for her to try to get him to talk about it. However, she was pleased and surprised when he began sharing his feelings about his capture.

"I was an idiot, Marian," he said, "a selfish idiot. Much nearly died today because I tried to get possessions back. I'll never make a mistake like that again. People are worth dying for…things are not."

"I agree," she said, "but, people die in battle over land, don't they? Isn't land a thing?"

"It's not the same. People don't fight for the land…it's the ideals behind the land. Ideals can be worth dying for even more than people."

They reached a fallen log some distance away from the sound of Little John's snoring. Robin removed his cape and folded it to provide a dry seat for Marian upon the log. She was touched by his little act of courtesy. She missed all the sweet little gestures he used to do for her.

"Your cape's big enough for us to share. We can both sit on it, Robin."

"It's alright," he replied brightly. "The wetter my trousers get, the better. I'm hoping to wash away some of their grime and muck." He sat down beside her.

"They won't get clean that way. You need to take them off and wash them."

He grinned at her and lifted his eyebrows, and she immediately regretted her words. She blushed, and he laughed and winked.

His laughter was so infectious that she couldn't help joining in. "Well," she said, "I don't mean right now."

"May I ask you something?" he asked sweetly, after their laughter died down. "Why this midnight visit, Marian? Don't get me wrong, I'm delighted to see you! I'm just surprised."

"The Nightwatchman had some deliveries to make, and she added you to her list."

"Me? Or my gang?"

"Your gang…but you specifically."

"Well," he said, turning on his charm, "I can't think of anything I need, unless the Nightwatchman is handing out kisses now." He leaned toward her to steal a kiss.

She jumped up. "I need to be getting back," she said, flustered.

"Please don't go, Marian." He stood up, too, and took her hand in his.

The familiar look in his eyes, coupled with the feel of his hand holding hers, was overwhelming. No! She wouldn't give in! She wouldn't let him hurt her again!

She pulled her hand away. "It's late," she said coldly. "I need to go home."

He sighed, shook out his cape, and put it back on his shoulders. They walked in silence toward her horse, and she climbed in the saddle.

"I brought you some bread," she told him. "Don't give it away. You need to eat something other than that smelly stew Much has been cooking for you. "

"You don't fancy squirrel?" he asked, amused.

"Squirrel!"

"Or chicken, if you rather."

"Anyway," she continued, once she had recovered from her surprise at Much's dinner selections, "I took a lot of trouble bringing you that bread, and I expect you to eat it, Robin of Locksley. Do you hear me?"

"Loud and clear," he smiled. "And, Marian," he said tenderly, as she readjusted her mask and scarf, "thank you. For everything."

She took a deep breath and pushed away the pain she felt in her heart, just as he had pushed away the images of his earlier nightmare.

Later that night, when she was home, safe and warm in her bed, she allowed herself to feel the pain, along with the beauty of her feelings for him. She needed to keep her feelings hidden from the world, but here, alone in her room, she could take them out and examine her hidden treasure.

THE END

(Well, I hope you liked it! I had to end the story here. If you want to know what happens next, just watch Episode 7 of Season One-"Brothers in Arms.")


End file.
